The invention refers to a pressure sensor comprising a membrane which separates a measuring device receiving the deformation of the membrane caused by pressure from the pressurised pressure space, and where the pressure sensor is formed by a basic body which is set in an opening of a wall limiting the pressure space.
Pressure sensors of the before mentioned type are known for example from the European patent application 392 486. Here a pressure sensor for the combustion space of piston internal combustion engines is described.
The arrangement is here chosen in such a way that the membrane is orientated parallel to the wall defining the pressure space. The membrane is also arranged unprotected at the end of the sensor projecting into the pressure space. This unprotected construction may also lead to the result that, for example, the membrane will be damaged during mounting, and then the pressure sensor is useless. The size of the membrane is restricted in this modification by the available opening in the pressure space, and pressure sensors of this known kind cannot be built in the cylinder head as there only a very small opening may be provided as the rest of the space is occupied for example by admission and discharge valves.